Reunited
by Hobohunter
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Billy and Rebecca! :3 BillyRebecca -Hint- of LeonClaire, ChrisJill, and Carlos with a mirror....


"Can anyone tell me the definition of Leiomyosarcoma?" demanded the professor. He looked out at his students and sighed. It was the night after a huge fraternity party and to top it off it was an early morning class.

Quickly one hand shot up and waited to be called on. The professor rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Yes what is it?."

"Leiomyosarcoma is the malignant tumor of the smooth muscle." said the meek voice. She brushed her short brown bangs out of her eyes and looked back at the professor.

"Right again. Does ANYBODY know the answers besides Miss Smith? Or have all of your brains turned to shit? You know that you had an early morning class and yet you still had to get wasted."

"Yeah, but it was FUN!" screamed a males voice from the back.

"Morons. Ok tell me this, what's the ossicles? Does anyone know?"

Once again the same hand shot up first. Everyone groaned and kept their hand down. It's not like they could even think of an answer anyway.

"Miss Smith, what's the answer?"

"The ossicles are the bones that carry sound vibrations. The ossicles are composed of the malleus (hammer), incus (anvil), and stapes (stirrup). The stapes connects to the oval window, which transmits the sound vibrations to the inner ear." she said it like she knew it by heart.

"Not one mispronunciation and it was all correct, I couldn't expect better." the professor looked up the stadium seats and saw a man in the back. He was there the entire time watching the class. He was wearing a dark suit and a pair of sunglasses.

"Well I'll let you guys out early since I can't stand to look at you. Go on now." he waved at them and saw the man disappear through the back door.

The professor also watched Miss Smith load all of her heavy books into her backpack. She heaved the giant bag across her small shoulder and walked slowly up the stairs.

Now Brittany Smith, a.k.a. Rebecca Chambers, the sole survivor of bravo team, was on her way to go waste the rest of her class time. She decided to go to one of the Campus's garden and study there. But first off, she went to a vending machine to go get a drink.

She walked over to the tall machine and placed her fingers on her chin. She looked at the different flavors of beverages from top to bottom. She was going to put her change in the slot, but she dropped a coin and bent down to get it.

After she grabbed the quarter she slowly got back and glanced over to the bench near by. There was a man in a suit holding a newspaper up to his face. All she could see was his lower body and his hands. She also looked up at the clock tower and saw a silhouette watching her in the distance.

She got an eerie feeling and placed her money in the machine quickly. After she did that, she chose a flavor and shoved it in her bag as fast as she could. She hastily walked away from the unknown man and made it into a group of passing students.

She walked with them until they all broke away from each other to go their separate ways. Rebecca, now scared shitless, went to the library to study instead. There was more people and they might actually do something about him. Plus he couldn't get in with an identification card, he had to be a student, or at least a teacher.

Rebecca pulled out her student ID and scanned it through. It made her think of all the key cards she had to use on the train and mansion incidents. A shiver ran up her spine as she thought of those horrendous incidents.

She walked past the large circular desk and picked a very popular section to sit in. Surely he wouldn't even dare come to her now. She sat down at the table and place her bag on top. She looked around nervously and cracked open her medical book.

Since the mansion incident, she's been on the down low along with the rest of the survivors. But she wanted to go back to school so she could try to have a normal life. She was tired of just sitting around all day long while doing nothing. She was especially tired of walking in on people making out. The two she'd find the most was Leon and Claire, she swore they couldn't keep themselves off each other. A few times she'd find Chris and Jill, which wasn't that bad. But the weirdest by far was finding Carlos in his room puckering up to the mirror talking to himself, while candles were lit.

She was tired of all the love that was going on around her. She was always alone. Except for the few times Carlos and Ark hit on her. But either than that she was always alone with no one to talk to. She got a fake alias and started to go back to school. She didn't really need to, but she'd rather have her nose in a book than killing monsters. Sure, she'd have to go back home to them each night, but at least she can get away from them for the day.

Rebecca grabbed her drink and pulled the tab on the aluminum can. She sipped off the excess liquid and placed the it down. She looked around the room again and sucked in her breath. The man from outside was coming in the library. He pulled out a card and swiped it just like she did. He walked through the gate and looked at her. She quickly placed her bag on her shoulders and held onto the heavy text.

He was shielded behind black glasses and a black suit. His burning red hair swayed as he walked closer to her. She continued to walk backwards until she hit something, actually someone. She felt the icy cold barrel on her neck, she stiffened up and looked at the man in front of her. Didn't they see the gun? No, he had it perfectly hidden from other peoples vision.

"Rebecca Chambers, you're to come with me." the man removed his sunglasses to show off his inhuman eyes. "Wesker wants a word with you."

The man behind Rebecca grunted and placed his hand on her shoulder. She heard his deep breathing flicker across her bare neck.

"I don't think so, she's coming with me freak. You better not have a problem with it, or my friend in the clock tower will put a bullet between your eyes." the gun on Rebecca's neck lifted and pointed to the window. Sure enough a man with a tactical sniper was watching the events,

Rebecca looked at the man in the suit again, terrified. She was also scared about the man that was behind her, holding a gun to her. She shifted a bit trying to turn and see him. But his hand on her shoulder dug in and prevented her from turning.

"So what are ya gonna do? I'm sure Wesker wouldn't want an uproar about this. He already has enough on his hands."

The red haired man scoffed and turned around on his heel. "Don't think this changes anything, I'll be back for her. You'll see." he quickly disappeared from sight.

Rebecca and the unknown man sighed at the same time. She once again tried to turn around, but was prevented.

"You're coming with me. No questions." the gun dug into her back this time.

He lead her up the stairs and to an abandoned section that nobody used anymore. He still held on to her, but he was much closer now. She could feel more of his warm breath on her neck. He leaned his face to her ear an whispered something in it.

"Do you trust me?"

Rebecca shivered at his comment. It was so familiar somehow, like she knew him for the longest time.

"Yes." she quietly whispered, not fully knowing what she said. The man quickly spun her around and planted his lips to hers.

She hit and kicked the man in her reaction. She didn't think of opening her eyes to see him. Her eyes were practically glued shut. After he broke apart from her he began laughing.

"Easy Dollface, you don't wanna hurt lil' old me now do ya?"

She knew that nickname, only _he _called her that. The one that saved her, rescued her from certain death. The man whom she split up with on the hill top. She still wore his dogtags around her neck. She felt them against her skin moving from her rapid breathing.

Rebecca peeked out of one eyes to see who the man was. At first she looked at his feet, then his torso, then she followed up and saw a large tattoo that was peeping from underneath his T-shirt. She followed up from that and landed into direct eye contact with him.

"You see what you like?" he placed his hands out to show himself off. He spun around once to show that it was really him. "Rebecca, what's wrong?" asked Billy. He finally came back and all she could do was stare at him. Maybe she was still in shock from him kissing her?

He couldn't help himself, he just had to kiss her at least once. He regretted not doing in on the hill top where they separated. For the past three years all he could think about was her. What she was doing, or wearing, or dating. He always cringed when he thought about who she'd be with.

While Billy was thinking this, Rebecca was practically thinking the same thing. She thought Billy had settled down in Mexico with some latina and popped out a few kids. At least that's what she thought after she lost hope of him coming back. She waited for him, year after year. But he never came, and he never tried to get in contact with her. Which was understandable because he has a warrant on him. But he came back. He came back to her and kissed her, he likes her the same way she likes him. She always wondered on what he thought about her. If she was annoying, smart, funny, pretty, if he loved her...

Does he love her? Is that why he came back? He saved her once again, this time from a kidnapping. Why'd he kiss her?

Billy came over to Rebecca and placed his hand on her arm. "Becca? Are you ok?" Rebecca looked up at him and smiled, then she replied "Hey you." Billy saw some tears forming at her eyes. He gently wiped them away and smiled.

"Hey don't cry now, you shouldn't do that to your face."

"Billy!" she cried out as she lunged to him. He caught her in his secure arms and held on to her tightly. "I thought you were dead or you forgot about me or..."

"Hey, who could forget about lil' old you?" he patted her head and sighed. She pushed herself off a little and looked at him again.

He smiled and lowered his head down to hers. Their noses touched each others as they stared at the others eyes. Billy placed his hand on her cheek and almost had contact with her lips.

"Hey 'Billy' you done yet?" asked the man behind. He was holding a long duffle bag and took off his baseball cap.

"Chris?" asked Rebecca loudly. "What are you doing HERE?"

"Well I was asked by loverboy here to watch over you guys. He heard that Wesker was gonna try to get a hold of you and came to get my help. I was the one in the clock tower."

"So you heard that I was going to be kidnapped so you came here to rescue me?" asked Rebecca quietly. The two men shook their heads.

"Well then..." Rebecca walked over to Billy again and grazed her lips against his. "My hero." she gripped his hand and walked past Chris.

"Well hey, what about me? I mean I don't want the kiss, but I helped save you!" he screamed at the two. They ignored him and continued to the stair case, oblivious to everything around them except each other.

A/N: YAY NEW STORY! :3 I hope you liked learning one of my favorite medical conditions to say! Leiomyosarcoma is really fun to pronounce (Yes I am a nerd lol)

It's like this (Leo-me-oh-sar-coma) just say it really fast though. You have been taught by the master! Muwahaha! lol

Yes, the red haired guy must be Steve. Unless Ada was a man with red hair, which I wouldn't actually doubt! LOL anyways I ope that you like my new little BillyRebecca oneshot! They're so meant to be with each other! :D Oh please don't flame about the pairing, they're my preference!


End file.
